


Penguins Do It

by goldenzingy46



Series: Tomarry Works [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/F, Female Harry Potter, Female Tom Riddle, Fluff, Genderbending, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenzingy46/pseuds/goldenzingy46
Summary: Tommie Riddle keeps findingpebblesall around her.Or: Five times Harry gave Tom a pebble, and one time Tom returned the favour.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: Tomarry Works [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091711
Comments: 16
Kudos: 88
Collections: Favorite





	Penguins Do It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alfisha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfisha/gifts).






Tommie had had a hard day. It wasn’t that classes were hard, or that she had ‘trouble connecting with her peers’, or whatever her unwanted counsellor kept insisting, it was simply tiring. Why? Because she shared all of her five goddamn classes with Harriet Potter.

Harry was, for lack of a better word, gorgeous. Tom loved pretty, shiny things (shut _up_ , Lucius, she was not a magpie) and Harry really was pretty, with her bright green eyes and wild hair.

Okay, yes, Tom was extremely gay and extremely gone for this one girl. She didn’t need anyone to tell her that, she was smart enough to know when she was simping, thank you very much.

So, when Tom clambered into bed and found her head connecting with what felt like a rock, she was not happy. Did the universe really hate her so much?

Her hand slipped up and found the culprit, a small, smooth pebble that fit right into her hand.

It wasn’t a particularly pretty pebble, but it felt nice, almost soothing.

She fell asleep with the pebble clutched in her hand and a smile on her face.




“Miss Riddle, you will be partnered with Miss Potter for today.”

Tommie’s heart skipped a beat. She was being partnered with _Harry?_

This was either a blessing or a curse.

“Hello,” Harry said, smiling as she slipped into the seat beside Tom. “Tommie Riddle? I’m Harriet Potter.”

“Hello,” she responded, heart hammering in her chest. “Pleasure to meet you.”

A pause.

“I hope you’re better at chemistry than I am.”

Harry laughed, and it was a beautiful sound, and Tom was going to treasure it forever. “I’m afraid I’m absolutely terrible at it. I tend to blow things up.”

Tom found herself smiling. “Oh, me too.”

Harry looked at here, grinning mischievously. “Shall we see if we can burn the ceiling?”

“Oh God yes.”

Unsurprisingly, the experiment blew up, leaving burns all along Harry’s arms and Tom to deal with the mess.

There was a small rock left behind, black with a single streak of white shot through it, and it felt almost like an apology.

Tom slipped it into her bag with the other one.




Tommie was walking through the hall, lunch in one hand, when she heard Harry call out to her. “Tommie!”

She turned, smiling, and saw Harry with her two friends waving her over.

“Come and sit with us,” Harry said, gesturing at the empty seats. “I hope our experiment wasn’t too hard to clean up.”

“It wasn’t too hard,” Tom replied. “How are you? You were burned.”

Harry laughed, and Tom delighted in having not only made Harry laugh not once, but _twice_. “I’m fine. It’s among my more minor injuries.”

“What?”

Tom knew she sounded horrified, but really, who wouldn’t?

“Don’t worry, Tommie, I’m okay.”

“Please, call me Tom.”

“Then I insist you call me Harry.”

That lunch had been a good one, and she noticed a new pebble resting on the corner of her tray.

She tucked it into her pocket and headed to her next class.




Lucius elbowed her. “Tom, pay attention!”

Tommie dragged her eyes away from Harry. “Hmm?”

“This is going to be _on the test!”_

“I always ace the tests,” Tom said, eyes wandering back to Harry. She really was beautiful, with well-toned skin and muscles from playing sports, and when she talked her hands came up to emphasise her thoughts—

“You won’t pass the test if you don’t pay attention, Tom,” Lucius groaned, jerking Tom back to reality.

“Fine. I’ll take the damn notes.”

And she would’ve, really, if Harry hadn’t gotten in trouble, eyes sparkling with delight as she argued herself into deeper waters. She _would’ve_ taken the notes if Harry hadn’t walked right past her desk on the way out, dropping something as she did so.

“You dropped something,” Tom called.

Harry smiled, eyes warm and friendly. “Keep it.”

Tom bent down to pick it up, finding a chunk of rose quartz.




Tommie was furious. She was never going to talk to Harriet goddamn Potter ever again in her entire life, the stupid, entitled girl who had no idea what she was talking about. Stupid, stupid, trust fund _idiot_. She was entirely undeserving of Tom’s affections.

She slammed the door to her room, hurling herself onto the bed.

Stupid, stupid Harriet Potter.

She blinked.

Her pillow was covered in stones, different shapes and sizes, but all recognisably moonstone.

Fine, okay, maybe Tom would forgive her. Maybe.

_Vol de mort: why do you keep giving me stones [21:55]_

_Chosen One: it’s what penguins do [21:57]_

_Chosen One: to find their mate [21:57]_

_Chosen One: also i like pebbles [21:58]_

_Vol de mort: you’re so stupid [21:59]_

_Vol de mort: i love you so much [21:59]_

+1.

Okay, yes, maybe Tommie had scaled a drainpipe, picked a lock, and broken into Harry’s bedroom.

But yes, now Harry had a diamond by her pillow with a note.

_Harry,_

_Date me?_

_Tom xx_

_P.S: I enjoyed the pebbles._

Harry would wake up soon.

_Chosen One: yes!!! [8:32]_

**Author's Note:**

> You could... poke your head into my [Discord server](https://discord.gg/37bXdGW)? I don't bite (much)!
> 
> Alternately, you could pop into my mess of a Tumblr [here](https://goldenzingy46.tumblr.com/), or my writing Tumblr [here](https://goldenzingy46butwriteblr.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Comments and kudos sustain me :)


End file.
